My Little Overlord Fruits are Power!
by Emperor Potato
Summary: [Temporary Hiatus] I was once a man...a normal man but then while watching an episode of my little pony i was sucked into the colorful world of ponies turned into a creature with power unseen in Equestria now i must choose to use this power for good or evil...i hope i don't pick the wrong path down this road of power.
**Hello everyone Zombie here coming with a new story now i know i haven't updated Chaotic Realm in awhile ...okay a big while but its mainly cause i have no one to help me know the timeline of ruby while i know i said the story won't certain around ruby that part hasn't come around yet i have to set up Koton going to beacon first which means him meeting ruby and such then onces that outta the way his story can began but i still someone with a decent amount of knowledge about the show to help for i have none besides The fanfiction i have read anyways moving on**

 **This is My Little Overlord Fruits are Power a crossover between MyLittlePony & Kamen Rider gaim but its about a Normal Everyday guy getting transported to The world of mlp and turned into what else? an Overlord one that we all know Lord Baron! now yes the other overlords EVEN the king will be in this story, while i won't give away much i will say that this story will be one of my main points and focuses, and right now i will be having a poll soon to see who our hero or anti hero will be paired with, now i will clear up something NO HAREMS why? well i can't do harems i would fucking suck at making them so its just a normal pairing, also no Golden fruit since if i did i would have to pick who becomes who Like who becomes Gaim or Baron etc etc and im not dealing with that T^T**

 **But there will be riders in this, mostly the Energy Lockseeds and Genesis Drivers and of course A VILLAIN**

 **Now one more thing before i go at the end of this i will be telling you something so Stay tune**

 **and most of all**

 **Enjoy The Story Bai!**

* * *

The scene began as we look down upon the lovely little town of Ponyvile seeing the ponies doing there daily things such as shopping for food, getting flowers , the fillys and colts going to school etc etc but as the screen changes it course we stop at the Everfree forest as we see a odd figure laying face down on the ground

"Ugh...my head.." this deep ancient like voice spoke as it slowly stood up but once on its two legs it began to stagger " Man anyone get the number of that Bus?" as it shook its head trying to get rid of its aching headache, as it was free of its pain the figure looked up at its surroundings as it walked slowly forward through this strange forest

"Vloco yn u?" Once those words left its mouth it reeled back in shocked " Did...i say those words but they weren't even words and yet i understood myself?" the creature then began its walked once more having its hand scratching his chin in thought "Lets recall my steps.." but once it try to remember beyond its wake up call it sent sharp knifes of pain to its head

As it grabbed its head to calm the pain it roared out in anger sending a wave of energy out of its body cutting some of the nearby trees in half , as it calmed down it looked around " Did...i do that? i need to be more careful "once halfway through the forest it looked around as some words force there way into its head

"Over...lord that's what i am " it then recall its name and species , the creature walked abit more before finding a tree stump to sit on as it sat down it sighed deeply " From what i can gather i was...once human then i became this but how is the question " it then growled in pain at trying to remember that part it decide to just move on

" Other than that i remember my human name Rura Furutsu...huh Ruler Fruit how odd but i guess i can't go by that anymore since im not human...how about" before even it began to try and think up a new name one just popped in its head "Lord Baron...huh guess it'll do for now, I also remember my gender...good thing too i rather not go about not knowing if was female or male " As he chuckled

" Next thing is to figure out where i am...this forest is strange i guess i'll figure it out in the morning " as he laid down on the tree falling to sleep

-Time Skip-

As he was sleeping it felt like someone or something was poking him " Ugh mother five more seconds" as it was poked again " Ok ok im up wha-..umm" as it looked what was poking him and it was a pink fur colored pony as he was thinking to himself " Am i seeing this right?"

"HIthereWhatsyournameMinesPinkiePieareyounewyoumustbenewcauseiknoweveryponyinponyvileandieverseenyouaroundbeforeGASPishouldthrowyouawelcometoponyvilenewbuddypartyohohandyoucanmeetmyfriendsohtwilightwillgetakickouttayouGASPineedtogomaketheplan!" as the pink pony known as pinkie zoomed off to who knows where but least now he had a way to go

"Vlyd y fdcympo rcoydico.." as he shook his head using those strange words again, he then stood up dusting himself off "I best make my way to this...ponyvile maybe i can find out how to gain my memories back" as he began to walk the same way he saw that pony go he thought to himself what if the ponies here attack me first before asking any questions? "Vo'hh tofdcea dlefo voybhumpf dlom, dloa yco medlump kid ymdf imtoc eic sood de rcifl!"

He reeled back in shock at what he said but to him for some reason it felt...right? but why he hasn't met them yet how could he be saying that about them feel so good and right...maybe its this new form it might be causing me to think like an overlord well then i'll just have to keep on guard then, as he made it to the end of the forest he came upon a small little town of ponies "U foo dluf nupld ko neco dceikho feno dlom u dleipld legosiha dloa te med yddyrb...vyud un dyhbump hubo dluf ypyum, u qifd lego u tem'd yhvyaf dyhb hubo dluf u nya imtocfdymt kid dloa vem'd" He then choose to walk ahead into town hoping it will end well

Once he got into the main part of town the ponies didn't run while that was a good thing he did notice they had fear or awe in there eyes here to hoping they still don't attack on sight he rather not have to fight without knowing his limits and power level plus how much damage he can do , he then saw one pony or more like a small colt about to take his picture as he narrowed his eyes holding out his hand and once he did this vines came out snatching the camera out of the colt's hooves as he looked down at the colt "Ud ufm'd muro de dybo gurdicof vudleid yfbump sucfd"

The colt nodded even if i knew he couldn't understand me i think he gets the point as i gave his camera back and went on my merry way walking towards this castle i can see from a far but was stopped by that same pink pony but this time she had five other ponies with her

The purple one coughed and spoke up to me stepping out towards me " Hello i am Princess Twilight Sparkle its wonderful to meet you and i welcome you to ponyvile umm..mr?"

I chuckled abit "Hect Kycem" i said as i bowed lightly before her

Then the blue one flew up to me " Umm what now?" as he raised a brow

I sighed but lightly chuckled once more "In your tongue it means Lord Baron..but just Baron to you six and i might add its a wonderful thing to meet you all and im wondering if you could kindly help me with something if you don't mind..."

Twilight smiled " Of course Baron why don't we talk this over something to eat at my castle?" as she turned to begin walking towards the castle with me by her side

" Very well and im sorry if i talk different at times" as he smiled well how much as he could with his new form

She nodded and began to wa-trot as he followed

-time skip-

" I see...so you don't remember much?" as we see a long scroll to which twilight was writing down everything Baron says

" Yes, i woke up in that forest and don't remember what happen before...only a little bit but every time i try to think it hurts...but what i do remember is what i am and who i was" as he was drinking the tea she had given him but found it was tasteless maybe cause he could only eat the fruits from the helheim forest

" Hmm well i think i can help but..i'll have to tell the Princesses about you if you don't mind that is" as she rolled up the scroll and set it down next to her on the table

He thought it over abit " Very well " as she smiled but was stopped before she went to write " But...if your princesses attack me i will not show mercy towards them " as he let go and sat back down

"U moot de oyd feno sciudf scen lohloun ..dlom u moot de sumt edlocf de ifo dlo herbfootf vudl no udf koddoc de lywo yhhuof dlym omonuof dol vohh hoyfd u'hh lywo y muro rlyd vudl dlofo gcumroffof...kid dloa koddoc med yddyrb ec ohfo sooh na vcydl!" as he laughed outloud his laughter echoing throughout the castle halls

As a zipper closed up the screen showing one of the lockseeds which was the Melon Energy lockseed.

* * *

 **And thats that i hope you enjoy it mostly the reason i made this was cause i could find nothing on about someone becoming an Overlord from the world of gaim in another like say Familiar of Zero or Bleach or of course MLP so im like WHY NOT**

 **Anyways moving on now what i got to tell you i will be publishing another story some time soon i just need to reedit it abit then it will be posted its called The Blooded Blade so yea anywho hope you all have a wonderful day and see ya**

 **Translation:**

 **Vloco yn u? { Where am I?}**

 **Vlyd y fdcympo rcoydico { What a strange creature}**

 **Vo'hh tofdcea dlefo voybhumpf dlom, dloa yco medlump kid ymdf imtoc eic sood de rcifl! { We'll destroy those weaklings then, they are nothing but ants under our feet to crush!}**

 **U foo dluf nupld ko neco dceikho feno dlom u dleipld legosiha dloa te med yddyrb...vyud un dyhbump hubo dluf ypyum, u qifd lego u tem'd yhvyaf dyhb hubo dluf u nya imtocfdymt kid dloa vem'd.**

 **{ I see this might be more trouble some then i thought hopefuly they do not attack...wait im talking like this again, i just hope i don't always talk like this i may understand but they won't.}**

 **Ud ufm'd muro de dybo gurdicof vudleid yfbump sucfd.**

 **{ It isn't nice to take pictures without asking first.}**

 **Hect Kycem { Lord Baron }**

 **U moot de oyd feno sciudf scen lohloun ..dlom u moot de sumt edlocf de ifo dlo herbfootf vudl no udf koddoc de lywo yhhuof dlym omonuof dol vohh hoyfd u'hh lywo y muro rlyd vudl dlofo gcumroffof...kid dloa koddoc med yddyrb ec ohfo sooh na vcydl! { I need to eat some fruits from helheim ..then i need to find others to use the lockseeds with me its better to have allies than enemies teh well least i'll have a nice chat with these princesses...but they better not attack or else feel my wrath! }**

 **Sorry reedit this cause I forgot that part xD anyways baai**


End file.
